A Shadow in the Night
by Firebolt Lord of Fire
Summary: Peace has come back to Equestria, but during the Night after the remembrance ceremony for the fallen Night Hawk hears a voice calling for his help. Please leave a short review after reading
1. In Remembrance

**A Shadow in the Night**

**By Firebolt**

**Chapter 1: In Remembrance…**

Two weeks after the end of the Great War in the south most of the surviving ponies had returned to their homes and peace had come back to the countries of Equestria and Nordheim. The ponies in Seaddle had begun to repair the demolished city with the help of the captured changelings though these didn't appreciate it. In Nordheim city the ponies organized a ceremony in remembrance of their fallen comrades.

The warriors gathered in the huge courtyard of the palace; all of them wore their armor and had sheathed their weapons. The coffins of the two hundred fallen warriors were laid out in front of the main entrance beneath the balcony on which Thunderwing waited for the ceremony to begin; saddened he looked down at his citizens. He watched them for a while until they managed to find their right place to stand and as every pony was on its place the king raised his voice. "Equestria was under attack and they needed our help, so we marched to their help. We faced superior forces, but we didn't retreat. – We fought and defeated them, but we can't enjoy our victory. - Many ponies died in the exercise of their duty. -" The stallion paused for a while and wiped off a tear of his face. "Today we're here in remembrance of Skydiver, - Silver Mane, - Broken Arrow…" He recited the names of the dead. "…Ruby Star and last but not least Prince Firebolt. –" He paused again to give the ponies the time to think of their fallen brothers and sisters. The alicorn closed its eyes and conjured up a few pictures of the dead and after a few moments he opened his eyes again and raised his voice. "It is our duty to remember their names – and that's what we'll do!"

Thunderwing flew down and landed beside the first coffin; inside it laid a pale blue Pegasus stallion with a dark grey mane wearing light leather armor. "Skydiver, Sergeant of the second light cavalry, you fought well and we won't forget you and your deeds. – Rest in peace, my friend." The dark blue stallion closed the coffin and went on to the next one. "Silver Mane, Recruit of the fifth Hunter battalion, you didn't survive your first battle, but you fought well and made your nation proud. - We won't forget you and your deeds. – Rest in peace, my friend." "Again he closed the coffin and continued the ceremony.

Finally after half an hour he reached the last coffin; it was more decorated than the others and was empty. He sighted deeply before he began to speak. "Firebolt, Prince of Nordheim," He failed in chocking back his tears. "You fought not only for Nordheim and even death couldn't stop you. Not a single pony deserves death especially not you, but nopony can imagine why the Angels of Death came after you. - We won't forget you and your deeds. – Rest in peace, my brother."

Slowly he turned around and looked at the warriors of Nordheim who were still standing there, waiting for him to continue. "We lost many good ponies – and some of us lost more than comrades. – But they died not for nothing! They helped to keep peace in our country. – They went through absolute hell and now they'll be laid to rest." He said and every battalion sent four warriors for each of their fallen comrades; Shadow Hunter and Night Hawk came to carry Firebolt's coffin, both were wearing their battle armor, but unlike the others they didn't wear their helmets. The ponies stepped slowly towards the coffins and the remaining warriors formed a passage from the main entrance of the castle to the eastern exit of the courtyard. The coffin bearers stopped in front of the coffins and Thunderwing lifted them with his magic upon their backs. The ponies stepped slowly and awe adducing along the corridor and the ponies they passed lowered their heads as a sign of their sorrow.

Finally he reached his brother's coffin again and lifted it upon Shadow's and Night Hawk's back. As well as the others the two stepped slowly along the passage and the cobblestone streets of Nordheim until they arrived at the cemetery; it was a large, enclosed area outside the city walls. The two flags at the entrance were at half-mast as well as the flag above the memorial of the Nordheim's first war; it was a statue of, Snowflake the Brave, the first hunter and king of Nordheim who stood on his hind legs with his sword in the mouth and the bow on his back, in his right front hoof he held a flagpole. The statue was placed upon a large marble base; circular around the monument the graves of the fallen warriors were arranged marked by small and white colored wooden crosses.

The procession made its way through the cemetery and stopped close to some freshly excavated graves. The bearers of the first fifty deceased stepped next to the graves and waited for their king to place the coffins into the holes. As they were buried the group went on to the next graves and two hours later there was only one coffin left, Firebolt's. Shadow, Night Hawk and Thunderwing stepped back to the memorial were they went to a lonely excavated grave. "Even if we haven't got a body to bury you will be laid to rest." The stallion picked the coffin up and lifted it into the grave. "Rest in peace." A tear ran down his cheek and moment later he teleported away. The other two ponies stayed at Firebolt's grave for a while before they went back to the castle.

"Are you up to do your job or should I step in for you?" Night Hawk asked as the two ponies reached the main entrance of the castle.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Shadow answered hiding her sorrow. "I'm sure that I can handle it. – I knew that this time would come and I knew that I have to take farewell of him, sometime."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Don't fear to come to me if you need help." The stallion offered as they arrived at the entrance to their base beneath the castle.

"I'm fine, thank you." She answered a bit irritated and entered the base without him.

"I hope you're right." He mumbled and stepped towards the king's rooms. On his way he passed several guards, but most of them ignored him, even as he tried to talk to them. The stallion ran into a dark grey unicorn mare as he went upstairs. "I'm sorry." He said and helped her back on her legs.

"No problem." She answered, "Nopony got hurt."

"That's good." He sighted and tried to pass her, but the mare stopped him. "Hey! I told you that I'm sorry."

"You are looking for the king, aren't you?"

"Yes. Isn't he up there?"

"No. I'm searching for him as well, but it seems as if he disappeared off the face of the earth." Shadowsword explained. "Do you have an idea where he could be?"

"Not really." He answered and went along with her to the base of the stairs. "Should I tell him that you are searching for him?"

"No, it's okay. It isn't that important." She said and stepped towards her office. "Good luck with your search."

"Thanks!" he called after her.

Night Hawk wandered for hours through the castle; he was in the barracks of the royal guards, the dungeon, the mess, the kitchen, the throne room and he had even searched him in the base, but nowhere was a sign of Thunderwing. Frustrated he went back to his own room, but as he stood in front of the elevator he realized that there was one place where he hadn't searched – the family crypt. So he turned around and headed towards the crypt.

A few minutes later he entered the oldest part of the castle. The hallway was lined with columns and between them were the stone sarcophagi of the former kings and queens. Slowly and without making loud noises the stallion stepped along the hallway and as he reached the sarcophagi of Firebolt's parents he stopped. Between Blizzard's and Firebolt's grave he spotted a black tail lying on the ground.

"Thunderwing? – Are you ok?"

"…"

The Pegasus slowly stepped closer to the alicorn, but he still got no answer.

"Are you ok?" the stallion answered finally as Night Hawk was close enough.

"I think so."

"One of your friends died and you feel ok with that?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why are you asking if I do?" Thunderwing answered with a pinch of sarcasm in his voice while standing up. "Of course I'm not ok."

"I know that it is hard for you, but life has to go on. Your citizens need you, don't show them that you're weak."

"I'm not weak; it's just that – I didn't have enough time with him."

"Maybe his life was short, but he did so much for us and we won't forget him. – Wasn't that what you told your citizens during the ceremony?"

"But-"

"No buts. – As long as ponies live they will remember him."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Night Hawk said in a soothing voice. "Let's go back to the castle. There are ponies who need you."

"Thanks." The dark blue stallion answered before they headed back to the castle. It was already dark as they arrived at the main entrance and most of the ponies were already asleep. "I better go to bed. – I don't think that there's anypony who needs my help now."

"That's a good idea. You'll see tomorrow you'll feel better."

"See you tomorrow." Thunderwing said and trotted towards his rooms.

"See you tomorrow." Night Hawk answered and went towards his own room. While he waited for the elevator he took a glance at the clock which hung above the elevator door; it was past midnight, no wonder that there was nopony else than him and a few vigils. Tired he collapsed into his bed a few minutes later and fell fast asleep.


	2. The Dream

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

_The little dark blue pegasus colt lay upon his bed in his sparsely furnished room. He knew that his father was drinking in the kitchen. Every evening since his mother had died his father drank like a fish. He really didn't care for his son. Some nights the colt just stayed outside and the only thing his father did was shouting at him when he came back. _

_"What should I do?" he asked himself as he heard his stomach rumbling. "Maybe he's already asleep." The colt lifted his body out of the bed and stepped towards the door. Slowly and silently he opened the door and as he didn't spot his father he sneaked into the kitchen. He was relieved as he saw that the kitchen was dark. After he entered the room he sneaked to the cupboard where he hid some cookies. The colt was half inside the cupboard as the door closed and clamped him. The young pegasus screamed in pain and tried to free himself but a filthy white pegasus stallion pushed against the door. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at the little one. "You should sleep right now!"_

_"Y-You're hurting me." The colt cried._

_"I asked you something." The stallion reminded and increased the pressure on the door._

_"I-I'm hungry s-so I decided to eat something."_

_The adult released the colt. "Go to bed!" he yelled and slammed the door after the little one had left the cupboard. _

_Crying the colt ran back into his room and locked the door. "I really wish mother's still alive." He thought and tears ran down his cheek and he began to sob as he remembered the good old days where he had a family who cared for him. _

_He smelled his father shortly before the stallion pounded at the door. "I said you should sleep!" He yelled and tried to get into the room._

_The colt packed quickly some of his stuff into a saddle bag and stepped towards the window. His father hadn't taught him how to fly so he was scared highs, but as his father crashed again into the door he finally jumped. _

_He fluttered with his wings, but it didn't help and he continued falling. In fear he began to scream, but this didn't help him to fly, either. He braced himself for death. He recalled the memories of his mother and tried to push the ones of his father to the back of his mind._

_The young colt saw the ground drawing closer to him knowing that his life would end in a few moments he closed his eyes, but shortly before he smashed into the ground he felt that somepony crashed into him. Fearing that his father had caught him he opened his eyes reluctantly, but he didn't find himself in the hooves of his father he found himself in the legs of a young orange Pegasus mare instead who had caught him before he crashed into the ground and brought the young colt back to the ground. _

_"Are you all right?" she asked him in a soft and caring voice that could have been his mother's._

_"I-I think so." He answered upset while looking up to his room where he saw his father peeking out of the window. The colt hid under the mare immediately as he saw that his father was searching for him. _

_"What are you doing?" The mare asked a bit confused and looked up in order to spot the reason for the colt's strange behavior._

_"Please, don't look up." He begged while pulling at her leg. "He shouldn't see me."_

_"I'll get you, you little piece of shit!" he screamed and leaped out of the window._

_The mare saw that the pegasus from the window coming closer to them. Reflexively she grabbed the little colt and ran as fast as she could to save him, but the filthy stallion got closer and closer. "Cling on tight!" she said to the colt and felt that he enhanced his grasp._

_Soon the filthy Pegasus got exhausted and stopped the chase. The mare looked back and saw that they lost their chaser. "I think we lost him." She said and set the young colt down._

_"Thanks for helping me." He answered._

_"What's your name?" the mare asked again in her angel-like voice._

_"I-I'm Night Hawk." He answered a bit saddened._

_"I'm Sunny." She smiled. "Wanna tell me what happened?_

_"M-My father was going to b-beat me up -" Night Hawk answered on the brink of crying. "- again."_

_"Hey - Wanna stay with me for a couple of days?" she tried to sooth him._

_"Really?" he asked doubtfully and somehow happy._

_"Really" She replied. "I can also teach you how to fly. Your attempt wasn't that bad, but there's a lot you have learn when you want to fly like me."_

_"Thanks!" Night Hawk said as he hugged her forelegs._

_"Come we've to walk a bit to my home." She smiled and they began to walk to the mare's home._

Bathed in sweat Night Hawk woke up and looked tired around. He was back in his room in Nordheim and he was adult, but the fact that he dreamed about his colthood confused him; he had never dreamed about it before and he didn't even wanted to.

Frantically he tried to fall asleep again, but the dream didn't let go of him which forced him to think about his past and his colthood. He hadn't seen his father or his surrogate mother for a long time, though he missed them. Deep in thoughts he stood up and trotted to the door. "There must be a reason why I dreamed that." He thought and stepped out of the room. Slowly he went along the corridor towards the elevator. "I wonder what happened to Sunny." He mumbled. "I hope she's fine and that my father has left her alone."

The Pegasus arrived at the elevator and called for it; since he was the last pony who had used it the doors opened immediately. "What if something happened to her? – And what if I'm the one who is to blame for it?" the stallion thought. The doors closed and the elevator slowly began to move upwards, but suddenly the light went black. "What the –"

"Help –me!" a voice whispered and cut him off. "Help –me!" the voice said again shortly before the light turned on again.

Startled he rushed out of the elevator immediately after the doors had opened. "What the hell was that?" he mumbled after he caught his breath. "That was strange." He continued his way out of the castle. Night Hawk left the base through the small door into the throne room and after he had passed the throne he heard the voice again. "Help me!" irritated he stopped and looked around, but there was nopony who could fool him. "Night Hawk – please –Help me!"

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Help me!" the voice answered while vanishing. "Please!"

"How can I help you if I don't know who or where you are?" The stallion asked, but the voice was already gone. He stood there as if he was glued to the spot while trying to figure out who the voice could belong to. After a few minutes he was sure that he knew who needed his help and so he continued his way.

He left the castle through the main entrance and stopped in the middle of the courtyard. It was already dawn and the rising sun colored the sky in an orange color. Night Hawk looked around and spotted a balcony on the top of one of the castle's towers and flew up. Carefully and silently he landed upon it and laid his front legs and the front part of his body upon the stone railing. From this place he had the best view at the sunrise. Deep in thought he watched the sun and the city which was slowly awakening. It was the perfect place for him to think and a few moments later he was absorbed in thoughts.

"Could it really be that he's still alive? But why hasn't he tried to contact us? – Or do I delude myself? – What if it's not he who tries to contact me? – What if I just go crazy and it was only a hallucination?"

The time passed by and after about half an hour a pony opened the door and entered the balcony. The pony stepped beside him, leaned against the railing and looked down at the awakening city.

"Isn't that a nice view?" it asked after a while.

"Huh?" the stallion asked stunned and slowly turned his head towards the pony, only to look right into Thunderwings face.

"Isn't that a nice view?" The king asked again.

"Sure." Night Hawk answered reluctantly after he turned his head to the city again. "Sure."

"All those ponies keep the city alive. Some provide it with food, some build houses for new citizens and some care for the safety of the others."

"I see." He said absentminded.

"Tell me, what's eating you." The alicorn asked in a caring tone.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep - Come on, tell me."

"It's about Bolt –" The Pegasus began. "I – I just can't believe that he's dead. -"

"But he is." Thunderwing cut him off. "You have to take farewell of him. – Isn't that what you wanted to tell me yesterday?"

"Sure, but that was before I heard this voice."

"What voice?"

"In the night I heard a voice that called for help, my help." Night Hawk explained. "I think it was him."

"It can't be him –"

"But what if?!" he called out. "I have to find him, I owe it to him!"

"I don't think that you'll be successful, but if there's anything I can help you with I will help you."

"Try to find Firestorm and tell Shadow Hunter that I quit." The Pegasus said while spreading out his wings. "I won't come back until I have found him." He leaped into the air and headed towards Ponyville.

"That's hopefully very soon." Thunderwing called after him.


	3. Chapter 3: First Lesson

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

_The little dark blue pegasus colt lay upon his bed in his sparsely furnished room. He knew that his father was drinking in the kitchen. Every evening since his mother had died his father drank like a fish. He really didn't care for his son. Some nights the colt just stayed outside and the only thing his father did was shouting at him when he came back. _

_"What should I do?" he asked himself as he heard his stomach rumbling. "Maybe he's already asleep." The colt lifted his body out of the bed and stepped towards the door. Slowly and silently he opened the door and as he didn't spot his father he sneaked into the kitchen. He was relieved as he saw that the kitchen was dark. After he entered the room he sneaked to the cupboard where he hid some cookies. The colt was half inside the cupboard as the door closed and clamped him. The young pegasus screamed in pain and tried to free himself but a filthy white pegasus stallion pushed against the door. "What are you doing?!" He yelled at the little one. "You should sleep right now!"_

_"Y-You're hurting me." The colt cried._

_"I asked you something." The stallion reminded and increased the pressure on the door._

_"I-I'm hungry s-so I decided to eat something."_

_The adult released the colt. "Go to bed!" he yelled and slammed the door after the little one had left the cupboard. _

_Crying the colt ran back into his room and locked the door. "I really wish mother's still alive." He thought and tears ran down his cheek and he began to sob as he remembered the good old days where he had a family who cared for him. _

_He smelled his father shortly before the stallion pounded at the door. "I said you should sleep!" He yelled and tried to get into the room._

_The colt packed quickly some of his stuff into a saddle bag and stepped towards the window. His father hadn't taught him how to fly so he was scared highs, but as his father crashed again into the door he finally jumped. _

_He fluttered with his wings, but it didn't help and he continued falling. In fear he began to scream, but this didn't help him to fly, either. He braced himself for death. He recalled the memories of his mother and tried to push the ones of his father to the back of his mind._

_The young colt saw the ground drawing closer to him knowing that his life would end in a few moments he closed his eyes, but shortly before he smashed into the ground he felt that somepony crashed into him. Fearing that his father had caught him he opened his eyes reluctantly, but he didn't find himself in the hooves of his father he found himself in the legs of a young orange Pegasus mare instead who had caught him before he crashed into the ground and brought the young colt back to the ground. _

_"Are you all right?" she asked him in a soft and caring voice that could have been his mother's._

_"I-I think so." He answered upset while looking up to his room where he saw his father peeking out of the window. The colt hid under the mare immediately as he saw that his father was searching for him. _

_"What are you doing?" The mare asked a bit confused and looked up in order to spot the reason for the colt's strange behavior._

_"Please, don't look up." He begged while pulling at her leg. "He shouldn't see me."_

_"I'll get you, you little piece of shit!" he screamed and leaped out of the window._

_The mare saw that the pegasus from the window coming closer to them. Reflexively she grabbed the little colt and ran as fast as she could to save him, but the filthy stallion got closer and closer. "Cling on tight!" she said to the colt and felt that he enhanced his grasp._

_Soon the filthy Pegasus got exhausted and stopped the chase. The mare looked back and saw that they lost their chaser. "I think we lost him." She said and set the young colt down._

_"Thanks for helping me." He answered._

_"What's your name?" the mare asked again in her angel-like voice._

_"I-I'm Night Hawk." He answered a bit saddened._

_"I'm Sunny." She smiled. "Wanna tell me what happened?_

_"M-My father was going to b-beat me up -" Night Hawk answered on the brink of crying. "- again."_

_"Hey - Wanna stay with me for a couple of days?" she tried to sooth him._

_"Really?" he asked doubtfully and somehow happy._

_"Really" She replied. "I can also teach you how to fly. Your attempt wasn't that bad, but there's a lot you have learn when you want to fly like me."_

_"Thanks!" Night Hawk said as he hugged her forelegs._

_"Come we've to walk a bit to my home." She smiled and they began to walk to the mare's home._

Bathed in sweat Night Hawk woke up and looked tired around. He was back in his room in Nordheim and he was adult, but the fact that he dreamed about his colthood confused him; he had never dreamed about it before and he didn't even wanted to.

Frantically he tried to fall asleep again, but the dream didn't let go of him which forced him to think about his past and his colthood. He hadn't seen his father or his surrogate mother for a long time, though he missed them. Deep in thoughts he stood up and trotted to the door. "There must be a reason why I dreamed that." He thought and stepped out of the room. Slowly he went along the corridor towards the elevator. "I wonder what happened to Sunny." He mumbled. "I hope she's fine and that my father has left her alone."

The Pegasus arrived at the elevator and called for it; since he was the last pony who had used it the doors opened immediately. "What if something happened to her? – And what if I'm the one who is to blame for it?" the stallion thought. The doors closed and the elevator slowly began to move upwards, but suddenly the light went black. "What the –"

"Help –me!" a voice whispered and cut him off. "Help –me!" the voice said again shortly before the light turned on again.

Startled he rushed out of the elevator immediately after the doors had opened. "What the hell was that?" he mumbled after he caught his breath. "That was strange." He continued his way out of the castle. Night Hawk left the base through the small door into the throne room and after he had passed the throne he heard the voice again. "Help me!" irritated he stopped and looked around, but there was nopony who could fool him. "Night Hawk – please –Help me!"

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Help me!" the voice answered while vanishing. "Please!"

"How can I help you if I don't know who or where you are?" The stallion asked, but the voice was already gone. He stood there as if he was glued to the spot while trying to figure out who the voice could belong to. After a few minutes he was sure that he knew who needed his help and so he continued his way.

He left the castle through the main entrance and stopped in the middle of the courtyard. It was already dawn and the rising sun colored the sky in an orange color. Night Hawk looked around and spotted a balcony on the top of one of the castle's towers and flew up. Carefully and silently he landed upon it and laid his front legs and the front part of his body upon the stone railing. From this place he had the best view at the sunrise. Deep in thought he watched the sun and the city which was slowly awakening. It was the perfect place for him to think and a few moments later he was absorbed in thoughts.

"Could it really be that he's still alive? But why hasn't he tried to contact us? – Or do I delude myself? – What if it's not he who tries to contact me? – What if I just go crazy and it was only a hallucination?"

The time passed by and after about half an hour a pony opened the door and entered the balcony. The pony stepped beside him, leaned against the railing and looked down at the awakening city.

"Isn't that a nice view?" it asked after a while.

"Huh?" the stallion asked stunned and slowly turned his head towards the pony, only to look right into Thunderwings face.

"Isn't that a nice view?" The king asked again.

"Sure." Night Hawk answered reluctantly after he turned his head to the city again. "Sure."

"All those ponies keep the city alive. Some provide it with food, some build houses for new citizens and some care for the safety of the others."

"I see." He said absentminded.

"Tell me, what's eating you." The alicorn asked in a caring tone.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep - Come on, tell me."

"It's about Bolt –" The Pegasus began. "I – I just can't believe that he's dead. -"

"But he is." Thunderwing cut him off. "You have to take farewell of him. – Isn't that what you wanted to tell me yesterday?"

"Sure, but that was before I heard this voice."

"What voice?"

"In the night I heard a voice that called for help, my help." Night Hawk explained. "I think it was him."

"It can't be him –"

"But what if?!" he called out. "I have to find him, I owe it to him!"

"I don't think that you'll be successful, but if there's anything I can help you with I will help you."

"Try to find Firestorm and tell Shadow Hunter that I quit." The Pegasus said while spreading out his wings. "I won't come back until I have found him." He leaped into the air and headed towards Ponyville.

"That's hopefully very soon." Thunderwing called after him.


End file.
